Dave Willetts
Dave Willetts is an English actor. Biography Born in Birmingham, England, he received no formal acting training and worked at an engineering firm before a performance in Flowers for Algernon brought him to the attention of Cameron Mackintosh, who cast him in Les Misérables. After this, he became a successful musical theatre actor (playing leads and character roles) as well as a recording artist. Singing After originating the role of Brujon in the original London production of Les Misérables (as well as understudying the lead role of Jean Valjean); Willetts went on to play such notable leads as The Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera and Sweeney in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street as well as originating the part of Major Lee in Someone Like You. Willetts also played a number of supporting roles including Max von Mayerling in Sunset Boulevard, George Dillingham in Aspects of Love and Professor Callaghan in Legally Blonde. He releases the albums Stages of Love and Timeless. Stage Les Misérables (1985)(originated the role) Brujon *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) Chain Gang *Work Song Sailor *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) Drinker *Master of the House (contains solo lines) Jean Valjean (understudy) *Work Song (contains solo lines) *On Parole (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Soliloquy (solo) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (contains solo lines) *Who Am I? (solo) *Come With Me (duet) *Confrontation (duet) *The Well Scene (duet) *The Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *Bring Him Home (solo) *The Second Attack (contains solo lines) *The Sewers (duet) *Every Day (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Confession (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue The Phantom of the Opera (1988) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Chicago (1990) *All I Care About (contains solo lines) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (contains solo lines) Someone Like You (1990)(originated the role) *Home is Where the Heart Is (contains solo lines) *Someone Like You (solo) *What You Got! (duet) *All Through the Years (contains solo lines) *Amen (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1996) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Cats (2001) *Old Deuteronomy (contains solo lines) *The Meaning of Happiness (duet) *Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats (contains solo lines) Ragtime (2003) *Journey On (contains solo lines) *New Music (contains solo lines) *What a Game (contains solo lines) *New Music (Reprise)(solo) Little Women (2005) *The Weekly Volcano Press (contains solo lines) Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (2006) *Bless Your Beautiful Hide (solo) *Goin' Courtin' *Love Never Goes Away (contains solo lines) *Sobbin' Women (contains solo lines) *A Woman Ought To Know Her Place (solo) *We Gotta Make It Through The Winter *A Woman Ought To Know Her Place (Reprise)(duet) *Glad That You Were Born *Love Never Goes Away (Reprise)(duet) *Wonderful, Wonderful Day (Reprise)(duet) *Wedding Dance (contains solo lines) 42nd Street (2007) *Lullaby of Broadway (contains solo lines) *Forty-Second Street (Reprise)(solo) *Finale Ultimo Sunset Boulevard (2008) *Greatest Star of All (solo) *Back at the House on Sunset (duet) *New Year's Eve (duet) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *New Ways to Dream (reprise)(solo) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) Aspects of Love (2010) *Damn the Boy! Damn the Boys! (duet) *A Memory of a Happy Moment (duet) *You Must Forgive My Rude Intrusion (contains solo lines) *She'd Be Far Better Off Without You (duet) *Stop. Wait. Please (contains solo lines) *I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife (contains solo lines) *I Think By Now I'm Old Enough to Put Myself to Bed (duet) *Others Pleasures (contains solo lines) *I Trust You're Staying for the Vynship (contains solo lines) *Mermaid Song (contains solo lines) *What Could Be Sweeter? Nothing is Sweeter (contains solo lines) *The First Man You Remember (contains solo lines) *Now That's What I Call a Walk (contains solo lines) *My Finest Vintage Champagne (duet) *Journey of a Lifetime (contains solo lines) *Falling (contains solo lines) *Come on Jenny, That's Enough Now (contains solo lines) Legally Blonde (2011) *Blood in the Water (contains solo lines) *Whipped into Shape (contains solo lines) *There! Right There! (contains solo lines) Wonderland (2017) *Through the Looking-Glass (contains solo lines) *Together (contains solo lines) *Home (reprise)(contains solo lines) Albums On and Off Stage (1990) *Luck Be A Lady (solo) *Bring Him Home (solo) *Be On Your Own/Unusual Way (solo) *Phantom Of The Opera (solo) *Music Of The Night (solo) *I Am What I Am (solo) *Ti Amo (solo) *I'll Never Love Anyone Anymore (solo) *Dancing On My Own (solo) *Once In Your Life (solo) *Nights Are Forever (solo) *The Rose/Hello Again (solo) Wuthering Heights (1991) *Cathy! (solo) *You Were My First Love (duet) *I See a Change In You (duet) *Let Her Live/I Will Have My Vengeance (contains solo lines) *Coming Home to You (solo) *Heathcliff's Lament (solo) *Up Here With You (duet) Stages of Love (1991) *Stages Of Love (solo) *Almost Like Being In Love (solo) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To (solo) *Baby Mine (solo) *I Love You, Samantha (solo) *Our Love Is Here To Stay (solo) *Come Rain Or Come Shine (solo) *My Funny Valentine (solo) *Somewhere Out There (solo) *If I Loved You (solo) *Soliloquy (solo) *Our Song (solo) *The Show's At An End (solo) Jesus Christ Superstar (1994) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Hosanna (contains solo lines) *Simon Zealotes/Poor Jerusalem (contains solo lines) *The Temple (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (reprise)(duet) *The Last Supper (contains solo lines) *Gethsemane (I Only Want to Say)(solo) *The Arrest (contains solo lines) *Pilate and Christ (contains solo lines) *Trial Before Pilate (Including the Thirty-Nine Lashes)(contains solo lines) *The Crucifixion (contains solo lines) Evita (1995) *High Flying Adored (solo) Timeless (1995) *You Took The Words Right Out (solo) *I Dreamed You (solo) *Tears In Heaven (solo) *September Morn (solo) *Circle Of Life (solo) *San Francisco Bay Blues (solo) *In My Life (solo) *This Is The Moment (solo) *I Can't Let You Go Now (solo) *I Swear (solo) *Bridge Over Troubled Water (solo) *Smile (solo) Once in a Lifetime (2012) *Once in a Lifetime (solo) *Nights are Forever (solo) *A Boy from Nowhere (solo) *Not While I'm Around (solo) *At the Same Time (solo) *(I Love You) Ti Amo (solo) *Someone Like You (duet) *We Love Who We Love (duet) *Feels Like Home (solo) *I'll See You in My Dreams (solo) *It Had to Be You (solo) *Almost Like Being in Love (solo) *Stay Awhile (solo) *I Dreamed You (solo) *Thoughts of You (solo) *From Today (solo) *Losing My Mind (solo) *The Surrey With the Fringe on Top/Bless Your Beautiful Hide (solo) *Smile (solo) *This is the Moment (solo) *The Phantom of the Opera Medley (solo) Gallery willettsjean.jpg|'Jean Valjean' in Les Misérables. willettsphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. onandoffstage.jpg|'On and Off Stage.' wutheringmusical.jpg|Wuthering Heights: The Musical. stagesoflove.jpg|'Stages of Love.' 1995jesus.jpg|Jesus Christ Superstar (1994 Studio Cast). evita1995.jpg|Evita (1996 Studio Cast). Timeless.jpg|'Timeless.' willettsfather.jpg|'Father' in Ragtime. willettsmarsh.jpg|'Julian Marsh' in 42nd Street. mayerlingwilletts.jpg|'Max von Mayerling' and Joe Gillis in Sunset Boulevard. willettsgeorge.jpg|'George Dillingham' in Aspects of Love. willettscallahan.jpg|'Professor Callahan' in Legally Blonde. willettslifetime.jpg|'Once in a Lifetime.' Willetts, Dave